


Is this a Dream?

by ljt03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/M, Fukuroudani, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, Karasuno, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljt03/pseuds/ljt03
Summary: Etsu Kitagawa is a shy and reserved 17 year old girl who writes her imaginary world with the boys from her favorite anime. It's only in her imagination, right?
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Female Character(s)





	Is this a Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I have never written fanfiction before, and this is the first time I'm sharing my writing. so please let me know if you have any comments on how I can improve! I'm not sure how many chapters this will have either,,, but if this turns into a good story, then I will probably start planning my updates.

As soon as I sit down on the bus, I take out my little book. The book that holds all of my dreams. The world I want to be in. I spend most of my time holding this book, writing new things. Which character comes to mind? Where am I meant to be this time? I write small notes along my while reading through my previous dreams. I perfect my imaginary life. I always prefer these fictional boys, over real people. I can almost hear the squeaking of shoes on the gym floor. I can see the volleyballs being smacked down. I just can't seem to picture which team is in my head.

The loud thoughts in my head almost make me miss my stop. I run off the bus and get home as fast as possible. Parents aren't home yet, as expected. I use my alone time to write more. But it seems like my brain is empty, now. I stare at my half written page and sigh. Maybe I should take a nap? I could use the sleep. I hold my book close to me as I plop down on my bed. Maybe I can see them in my dreams. 

* * *

I jump awake, and sit up on my bed. It only takes a second to realize it's gone. Where did my book go? I couldn't have slept too long. Mom and dad should still be at work. So who took my book? I finally look around and, what the hell? This isn't my room. I find a clock that says 6:00 AM. _What_? After standing up I see the slight animated look of my surroundings. I chose to ignore that, before look around. The walls are decorated with posters. _Wait_. They're volleyball posters. 

One of them says "Fly". Why does that sound familiar? I freeze when I see him. A short, boy with orange hair. Am I in some Haikyu!! otaku's room? No, that isn't right. That poster looks real. Like he's not just an animated character. 

Another poster. "Seijo". My eyes widen and I whisper, "No way." No no no no no. This is impossible. Why does it look so real? I decide to leave the room, and yes, this is definitly a house I don't know. I seriously have to be crazy. Why would I believe this? It isn't real. _Some on, Etsu, don't be an idiot. It isn't real._ I keep repeating that it's fake. That is, until I look outside. 

_This is impossible._ I think for the millionth time. Right outside is a school.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview!! Please give me any feedback you have! And thank you for giving my crappy writing a chance!


End file.
